wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ''' Seapaw was being his typical bad-boy self: refusing to do work, flirting with the girls, occasoinally stealing things from others...but he did it all in a charming way, as if he was some sort of handsome pirate. Typical of him, but all he really wanted was one thing: answers.Silverstar' 19:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Hopeless... that was the feeling Bramblestar felt. A pang hit her stomach, and she looked at the ground, feeling upset... but then, she felt the pang again, and again. ''What in the name of StarClan is going on...? --look me in the eye 20:51, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Mayflypaw meanwhile slacked off. Tanglelight had lately been feeling a strange guilt about her and Cardinalcloud. Yeah, they were broken up but... they had kits, they had to live lying every day... she could hardly bare to look at her kits, they reminded her of the lies too much... She did love them, she really did, but it was so hard. 21:49, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Seapaw discarded of a few things he had stolen, pointless things that he didn't really want. He only stole them for attention from his mother, really. So now, the growing tom trotted back into camp, muttering under his breath.Silverstar 22:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight spotted her father. She needed to tell someone... it would take some of the weight off her chest... "Fernstorm?" she called as he walked by, with a blank face. He had been quiet since Ashbreeze and Grassclaw had disappeared. He turned toward her. "Yes, Tanglelight?" Tanglelight beckoned to him with her tail. "Can I talk to you... in privite?" Fernstorm nodded, although he had the tiniest bit of surprise on his face. Tanglelight never cared if anyone heard her say something, unless it was rude. He followed as she led him out of camp. 22:47, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Seapaw pricked his ears in interest as he saw his dam leaving camp. Interesting...she was probably hiding something big, particularly if she was leaving camp to share it. This only welcomed him to follow the pair with open arms! Slowly and silently, Seapaw turned and followed his mother out of camp.Silverstar 23:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC) The pain got worse, so Bramblestar laid on her stomach on the forest floor, trying to curl up into a tight, tight ball. However, she couldn't get in very far - her stomach prevented her from doing that. Sighing, she straightened up, closing her eyes and hoping the pain would fade. --look me in the eye 23:44, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Meanwhile, Tanglelight stopped by an overhang of rock a few fox-lengths away from camp. She glanced around, making sure no one was in earshot. Rockfoot carried swept loose stones out of the pathway so no one would trip and scratch themsleves. 00:03, December 30, 2016 (UTC) (just gonna remove that first little bit of your post, Patch: I want Bramble to be alone rn, sorry) The pain came in waves, each worse than the next, Bramblestar willed for them to be over. Suddenly, there was a spike in the pain, and then it receded slightly, the leader's head on the ground, eyes wide as a small, dark shape appeared. No. --look me in the eye 00:51, December 30, 2016 (UTC) (thats fine) Firepoppy paced around looking angry like she usually did after sending out a couple patrols. She had recently found out she was expecting kits and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. 03:09, December 30, 2016 (UTC) That's impossible. The leader was shocked. This couldn't be happening... Her head thudded onto the ground in pain again, and then it finally receded: two small kits were now with the leader. Her kits... and Ripplestrike's. Great, she'd need to raise the things alone, on top of her leader duties. This was going to be an interesting six moons... --look me in the eye 03:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy hadn't told her mate yet. She had found out a few days before but couldn't bring herself to the topic. She huffed once more and kept up her angry pacing. Next time she saw him, she'd tell him. She promised herself. 03:07, December 31, 2016 (UTC) However, Bramblestar's struggles were not yet over. After weakly licking her offspring and leading them to her spomach, she lost consciousness... as she'd lost a lot of blood. She'd stay that way for a few moments: her second life was lost in the struggle to give life, to kit. --look me in the eye 04:18, December 31, 2016 (UTC) After being sure no one was around, Tanglelight turned back to her father. Ooh... how was she going to even start? Ease her way to the point? Jump right to it? "Okay... You know my kits?" she asked. Fernstorm blinked at the stupid question. "I think so," he repiled. "...why?" Tanglelight inhaled and exhaled for a couple heartbeats. Then all at once, she felt her heart crack and couldn't bare the guilt anymore. "Cardinalcloud! The Medicine cat! I never told anyone who their father was... We broke the warrior code. We had kits! I can hardly bare to look at them... I'm sososo sorry!" she yowled, her muzzle to the sky as if she were speaking to StarClan. 18:31, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Bramlestar eventually came to. Her gaze set on her son and daughter, who were by the queen's stomach. For now, she'd just move them all away from here... to a quieter spot, where she'd rest for the night. Returning to camp in the morning seemed like the best idea, as the CaveClan leader felt too tired to make the journey at this current point. ---- Back at camp, Leafsedge sorted hers, wondering at the back of her mind why Bramblestar wasn't back yet. Oh, calm down, she she's the leader... Bramblestar must have her reasons. --look me in the eye 20:23, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Sturgeonwhisker made his way into camp, eyes dark as he thought. Firepoppy had become rather distant. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:50, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Firepoppy noticed Sturgeonwhisker come into camp, and she, once again, felt liek she couldn't tell him. No, I promised. ''Doing her best to push her worries away, she made her way over to him. "Hey, Sturgeonwhisker... Do you want to go on a walk?" 01:54, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Bramblestar moved her and her kits away from where she'd kitted them, and they were taken to a quiet area of CaveClan territory. As she was getting ready to rest, she named her kits: Hawkkit, for her black firstborn son, and Swallowkit for his dark tabby sister. --look me in the eye 02:36, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Seapaw had hidden himself in the undergrowth, listening. Anger boiled within him, he grew ashamed of his bloodline. The clan medicine cat?! How could his mother be so careless, so foolish in picking her mate? He was against the code! He'd kill his father...he needed to discard of the evidence of his mother's wrongdoing.'Silverstar' 16:54, January 12, 2017 (UTC) (if you want he can kill his mom too. i have no other plots or ideas for her) Fernstorm stared at Tangleburr, eyes wide with a mixture of confusion, anger, and surprise. "Is this all true?" 17:03, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Waking, Bramblestar picked up her sleeping kits and started tp make the journey back to camp. ''Oh, StarClan... this is going to be complicated. How was she going to explain to her Clan that she'd just... kitted? --look me in the eye 19:40, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse